Matthew and Victoria
The complex relationship between the Original Hybrid Matthew Lannister and the non-original hybrid Victoria Salvatore-Deveraux. Matthew and Victoria first met, when Victoria came to Mystic Falls to visit Tyler Lockwood, whom she helped to break his sire bond. Matthew initially believed her to be someone with whom Tyler had a fling while they were in the Appalachians, a misconception that Tyler and Victoria encouraged to cover up their plans to help the rest of Matthew' hybrids break their sire bonds. It was later revealed that Victoria was working with Shane, who promised her information on her true parentage in exchange for her help in manipulating Matthew into murdering his hybrids. Victoria returned to Mystic Falls, during which Matthew tried to obtain information from her about Katherine Pierce, which ultimately led to them having sex. It was later revealed when they met again in New Orleans that Victoria was pregnant with his child, their daughter Elizabeth Lannister, who they conceived during their one-night-stand. Their main priority is to protect Elizabeth. However they have disagreements over the best way to protect their daughter. Unfortunately, their relationship takes a turn for the worse when Victoria tried to take Elizabeth away from Matthew. Matthew became hurt/enraged by this attempt and he had Diana place the Crescent Curse on Victoria and her pack, as punishment for trying to take their daughter away from him. They are no longer friends or allies after this; they have become enemies once again. After six months, Victoria and her pack are temporarily released from the curse, and she confronts Matthew for what he did to her and fights him, eventually resulting in her taking custody of Elizabeth from him. They continue to share an antagonistic rivalry, but are allies for the sake of their daughter. However, they somewhat reconcile later on and end up running away together with their daughter after Matthew' sireline is broken, which sends all of his enemies rushing to kill him. Early History They first met in the Lockwood mansion, after Victoria decided to visit her friend Tyler. Victoria immediately recognized him as an Original and didn't bother to hide her dislike for the hybrid. Matthew speculated that she and Tyler had an affair while he was off breaking his sire bond, a rumor which they both let him believe in order to hide their true intentions, which was to help the rest of the hybrids break free from Matthew' control. After Ezra's death, Matthew was upset by Ezra's failure to keep Elena secure in his home and to prevent Connor's death, but Victoria argued that he should have had Ezra use force against the hunter. Later that night, Victoria covered for Toby, lying that it was she who let Elena out of her "cell", and not Toby. Victoria also added that if he wanted to kill someone, he should kill her, as she'd rather die than end up being one of his hybrid slaves. Matthew saved Victoria from a rogue vampire sent by Katherine, and it was revealed that Matthew and Victoria had made a pact; she would give Matthew information on Katherine in exchange for safety from Katherine's minions. Victoria went back to Matthew' mansion with him and looked through all of his paintings, taking a liking to a certain one she describes as "twisted". Matthew reminded Victoria that their time together was because he wanted information on Katherine, so Victoria suggestively replied that she might just tell him. Later, Matthew told Victoria she was free to go, seeing as Will had been killed, but did admit that she could stay if she wanted. Victoria replied that she could be persuaded to stay, as she likes to enjoy "the good life". Asking her again if she would like to stay or go, she told Matthew that she knows that he likes to be in control, so he should decide. Matthew pushed a piece of hair from her face and started kissing her. They began stripping and kissing aggressively before he pushed her onto the table. He looked down at her and began kissing her neck. They ultimately moved to the bedroom, where they proceeded to have sex. Victoria was seen sitting near Matthew on the bed, putting on her bra after a night of hooking up. While Matthew was watching her from his bed, he noticed Victoria's unique crescent-moon birthmark on her shoulder blade. He then revealed to her that he'd seen this birthmark before, but only on a handful of other people who descended from the same bloodline - a werewolf clan that once thrived through what is now Louisiana. Victoria was shown to be intrigued by this information and demanded to know if he was serious, as finding a connection to her biological family was not a joke to her. However, Matthew insisted that he wouldn't dare to lie about it, as matters of family are sacred. Sophie explained to Matthew that she had the gift to sense a pregnancy. Sophie looked at Victoria, and sensed it was Matthew' daughters, mentioning that nature had found a loophole because while Matthew was a vampire, he was born a werewolf. Upon hearing the baby's heartbeat, Matthew was visibly shocked, and left in a huff, leaving Victoria behind. Victoria appeared to be hurt by Matthew' lack of affection toward her and their unborn child and his seemingly lack of desire to see her live. Elijah later managed to convince Matthew that his and Victoria's child could be their family's one chance at redemption. Matthew, seemingly now on board with the idea, replied that every king needs an heir. Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship